


Betrayal

by Glory1863



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Espionage, Gen, Post-Hiatus, War, double agent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/pseuds/Glory1863
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain John Watson had known Colonel Sebastian Moran back in Afghanistan, or at least he thought he had.  By the time he'd figured out his error, it was much too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Old Friend and a New Nightmare, chapter 2 of A Collection of In Between Scenes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11625) by LadyRainbow. 



> Many thanks to LadyRainbow for presenting the idea that Dr. Watson knew, respected and trusted Colonel Moran back in Afghanistan. I couldn't resist giving that idea an even more sinister twist, though. That's just what "The Reichenbach Fall" does to me. A somewhat different background to "The Adventure of the Empty House."

The military identity disk in the plastic evidence bag in Inspector Lestrade’s hand shown dully under the office lighting.

“You know him, John?”

A pause, a bit too long.  “Yeah, Afghanistan.” 

Colonel Sebastian Moran, a commando leader whose unit would storm Hell on his command, was the man Dr. John Watson thought he knew, but according to Mycroft Holmes, Moran had already been playing both sides of the street even then.

Watson knew the Holmes brothers thought him to be thick as a brick, but from hints Mycroft had dropped he’d been able to piece together that the Taliban attack on the aid convoy had been engineered by Moran.  His own medical knowledge told him the wound to his shoulder hadn’t come from a Taliban Kalashnikov but from a Black Talon, Moran’s ammunition of choice.

Mycroft had known, could have prevented the death of young Dr. Paulsen, but had chosen to protect his agent instead, had used his power to cover things up.  With Sherlock now in danger, though, things were different.

Sherlock, who’d walked out of Watson’s life by walking off a building, then walked back in 3 years later as if the nightmares and flashbacks his “death” had caused Watson were nothing.

Sebastian.  Mycroft.  Sherlock.  Watson was bloody sick and tired of being trapped in their web of betrayal.


End file.
